Hales Reunite
by Derekhalelover143
Summary: Derek Hale finds that Cora is not his only living sister, Anabel Hale is 16 year old girl who finds her way back to Beacon Hill after 6 years of hiding and running like Derek told her to. Anabel is not a normal 16 year old werewolf, she was born with a power, the power to control peoples emotions, weather and visions. She has not been able to control herself and returns to reunite
1. Chapter 1

_**Derek, Derek Hale? **_

"_**run Annabel, and don't look back!" **_

_**That's the last memory of my brother, how could a girl at age 10 comprehend what that really means? I wake tired and exhausted and hungry. I've been replaying the same memory of that night over and over again to see if I could find my way back to him and what's left of my family, I'm now 16 years old living in the middle of nowhere I'm stranded and all alone and I'm on the verge of dying all I need to do is find him the only person who knows about me and what I can do. I grew up in Beacon Hills but I left the night of that fire, the fire that ruined my life I've been walking for hours but it feels like days, months, years. I finally reach a sign that says " WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS" in bold black letters I sigh in relief "I'm one step closer to finding him, one step closer Annabel" I tell myself I pass by this animal hospital I can sense another wolf somewhere, somewhere close. I peer into the window I see a tan boy and a pale boy talking to a man in his mid 40's I turn my hearing to focus on them the tan boy said " Derek said if we don't get this medication for Cora she'll die, and he can't have that happen to him again" Derek, Cora could it be? I second guess myself there could be more then one Derek in this town, but Cora that's not a common name around here. I walk into the store and the two boy look at me "You know Derek, Derek Hale?" the two boys mumble at each other then the pale boy finally says "what business do you have with him?" oh god someone's been watching way too many mafia movies. "my business is I'm him sister, anymore question Scarface?" the two boys eyes widen and their jaws dropped at the response "by your reaction I'm assuming he never talked about me…" the tan boy teaches for his phone "we have to tell Derek, what am I suppose to say.." I grab the phone from his hands "let me talk he'll know my voice, or will that just freak him out?"**_

_**The pale boy stares at the door "what's taking you two so long, my sister is on the verge of dying and you idiots aren't doing anything" his voice gave me chills, could it be finally after 6 years I will meet my brother "which one?" I turn to face him his face turn red and I see his eyes watering "Annabel is that you?" I see one tear fall before I could respond "you know it is, its been 6 long ass years. Are you just going to stand there, get you're ass over here and give you're baby sis a hug?" he runs over to me and lifts me up like a child, child I was 6 years ago untroubled, happy and loving girl now I'm lonely, depressed and I have a power that I can't control. "Derek… I need you're help" he lets go of me "what's wrong are you hurt, I someone after you?" I look at the ground not wanting to see his fear " it's about..my gift"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Own you my life **_

_**Even though I couldn't see his face I could tell he was staring at me with those big brown eyes of his. Ever since I was a little girl he would give up everything to make me happy, that's what I didn't like about him he made everyone happy but he was the one that was truly unhappy. He would walk me to and from school holding my hand never letting me run free warning me not to go too far when I was in the woods, he was both my parents put together. He was tough like my mother but calm, wise and loving like my father, my mother was in a Alpha group she was rarely home or when she returns I'm asleep. My father would be the one to cook all the dinners and tuck me into bed at night kissing me on the forehead, but when he's too tired Derek would be the one doing it. Cora was quite and kept things to herself, Laura my older sister was tough and also quite personally I don't understand why as a child I was extremely outgoing and always wanted attention. The only person that would give me the time of day was Derek, he was the only one that cared about me, don't get me wrong I loved the rest of my family but there was something that Derek an I have that gave us a strong brother and sister bond. "Derek I don't want you to do anything that would put your life at risk" he grabs my arm and he brings me outside "we have to talk about this at home its not safe here and Cora needs my help" I look at him for a long while its never safe for any werewolf anywhere and yet we're still living, I look at him and finally allow the words to come out "fine". Derek signals the boy to come and we get into his very nice black car, while he speeds down the street I remember the time when I was on the verge of death and Cora was there to save me. I was 8 and I was fooling around in the woods when I got shot in the neck , I was bleeding and I lost almost all my blood Cora found me in the woods just laying there she carried me home and I regained conciseness I was full of blood and pale as a ghost the pain was increasing and I remembered Laura covering my eyes and singing to me trying to make that pain go away but it didn't work. I could hear very clearly what everyone was saying but I just wanted it to stop, Cora was the only person in the family who somehow had the same blood type as me. They gave me some of Cora's blood until my face regained its color again, that next day I told her that I owed her my life, if today is the day that she needs power or blood, then today is the day I give what I took from her. We make are way to Derek's loft and I notice that its not as much of a home as I thought it would be, we go to the front door but it looks like the great wall of China that thing was huge. When I walk in all I could feel was pain and it wasn't because I was hungry, it was Cora's pain a familiar voice came from the corner of the room" do my eyes deceive me or is that my niece Annabel Hale?"my eyes widen "in living flesh" I hear a painful scream and my head goes to the direction of the sound, memories and painful thoughts rush through me head. Derek rushes to go help Cora when I make eye contact with her my her eyes fill up with tears "Anna..bel" she barely made out the words "Cora I told you I owed you my life" it went silent. She looks at me blankly then she remembers that day, that horrible day "NO Annabel, don't you think about it" I still couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Did she eat mistletoe, was she covered with wolfs bane? "Derek, Derek can you PLEASE tell me what's going on here, why does she look like she's dying?" he looks at me with an anger on his face and just ignores my demand, he walk out and says he'll be back. That left me with Peter and the two idiots I scream on the top of my lungs "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY SISTER!" **_


End file.
